


Take Me Home

by unspokenfaith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspokenfaith/pseuds/unspokenfaith
Summary: While some of the Avengers enjoy a night out, Wanda takes it a little too far. Steve looks after her, and maybe realizes something in the process.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not really sure where this came from, partially the Jess Glynne song, Take Me Home, which I honestly think is perfect for them, and partially me loving the one half of your ship is sober while the other is drunk and all the unresolved tension that comes along with it.

It was times like these —standing in the corner of a bar next to a clumsy fraternity boy who nearly vomited on his foot—that Steve wished he could get drunk.

Bucky seemed to take it better than he did. He still managed to enjoy himself, even talking up random strangers who sat next to him. In fact, Steve thought he never saw him talk more than he did when they went out to drink. If alcohol no longer had an effect on him, he sure didn’t act like it. 

It all worked out for the best, though. Someone had to drive them home, and Steve was happy to look out for everyone else. But there were many times, such as tonight, that he wished he could join in on the fun. 

He tried on many occasions, but he just couldn’t quite keep up with Sam’s nonsensical jokes that never had a punchline, Nat’s mental hit list that she shared aloud and only Clint seemed to understand, or even Wanda’s excessive cheeriness. Still, he was glad to see them all having a good time. After everything that happened, they deserved it. 

Although Steve couldn’t help but be worried about Wanda. Vision was the only one who didn’t make it, and undoubtedly she took it the hardest. At least, he thought she would. For the most part, Wanda was Wanda. She mourned him like everyone else did, but after everyone paid their respects, there was little talk of him after that, even from her. 

It seemed odd to worry about her  _ not  _ mourning. He supposed he should be happy that she was happy—and he was—but he wondered if nights like these, which happened more frequently after defeating Thanos, were just a coincidence. 

“You could at least  _ act  _ drunk,” Nat said in passing. “You look like an old creep standing there like that.” 

She held Clint’s hand as he led them through a crowd of people. Everyone knew something was finally happening with the two of them, though they never publicly declared it. Steve saw Clint leaving Nat’s room in the middle of the night on numerous occasions, but he knew she would kill him if he ever said anything about it.

“To be fair, I kind of am an old creep,” Steve yelled after her, catching the attention of a few women who gave him dirty looks before turning away. Poor choice of words.

“You’re not that old, Steve!” 

He turned around to find Wanda smirking at him, her eyes dancing with amusement. 

“Give or take a 100 years,” he said.

“Don’t be weird,” She laughed, then held out her drink. “You want some? You look like you could use it.”

“Can’t get drunk, remember?”

Wanda frowned. “Doesn’t mean you can’t drink.”

“Fair enough.” Steve took the cup from her, taking a sip and coughing. “What is this?”

“Vodka tonic. Does the job.” She took the cup back, pouring the rest into her mouth. “I guess old men like you are used to beer, huh?”

“How many of those have you had?”

She scrunched her face together, trying to focus as she counted her fingers. But she quickly gave up and shrugged. “A few.”

“Probably more than a few,” he said. Still, he couldn’t help but smile watching her sway slowly in place, her long red hair swinging side to side.

“Dance with me, Steve.”

“You realize this isn’t a slow song, right?”

“I bet it’s the only way you know how to dance.” She pointed her finger at him, or at least she meant to, but it was a little too far right.

Steve laughed. “I guess you’re right.”

At least this way, she wouldn’t leave his sight. She was nearing the point where someone had to keep an eye on her, and definitely past the point of having another drink.

He took both of her hands and locked their fingers together, steadying her as she continued to sway. Looking around the room, he found Clint leaning on the wall talking to an animated Nat. Must be the hit list again. At the bar he saw Sam sitting next to Bucky now, laughing, and their faces a little too close. Sometimes he wondered…

When he turned back to Wanda, she was staring up at him with surprising intensity. 

“You okay?” Steve asked.

“Fantastic,” she murmured, her eyes blinking lazily. 

“Really? You look pretty tired,” he said. 

Wanda grinned, playfully punching his chest, and leaving her fist there. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Uh huh.” He fought back a smile and wrapped an arm around her. If he didn’t, he was sure she would be flat on her face by now. 

Steve scanned the room, settling on Bucky, the only one he was certain would fully comprehend what he was saying. He walked Wanda over to where Bucky and Sam were seated. 

“Hey, Buck, I’m taking Wanda home. Keep an eye on everyone, okay?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Bucky said, waving him off before turning back to Sam, who could barely contain his laughter.

“Buck,” Steve said louder. “Did you hear me?”

Now Bucky looked at him, almost glaring. “Yeah, I heard you. I’ve got it.” 

Steve got the message when he eyed Sam, so he waved then left the bar with Wanda before he interrupted whatever was going on between his two best friends even further. 

Wanda had fallen asleep the second he got her in the car, so when they were back at the Avengers Compound, he saw no other way but to carry her inside. Steve shifted her weight so she was hanging over his shoulder and he kept a firm hold around her waist. Unfortunately, his movements seemed to wake her because he heard a muffled sound on his back.

“Steve?” she mumbled.

“Yeah, just me,” he said, and suddenly he felt her legs around his middle.

“Don’t drop me.”

“Doing my best. I’d stop moving though if I were you.”

Wanda scoffed. “ _ You  _ stop moving.” He slowed down while she raised herself so her chin was on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Trying to get comfortable,” she said, her breath tickling his ear and warming his face.

“You’ll be comfortable in a second.”

When he reached Wanda’s room he set her down carefully on the bed. She spread her limbs out in every direction, her head falling to the side with her mouth hanging open and her hair splayed around her like a halo. Steve smiled to himself. Figuring she already fell asleep again, he headed towards the door.

“Wait!” Wanda reached her arm out, but it fell over the edge of the bed a second later. “Are you leaving?”

Steve nodded. “You need to get some sleep.”

“ _ No _ . Come back here,” she said, adding with a tired smile, “Please.”

“Only because you said please.” He sat down on the bed where she patted her hand, and she pushed herself up to face him, studying his face.

“Where is everyone else?” she asked.

“Not here. I took you home,” he replied. 

Wanda squinted at him. “W-What? Why?”

“Look at you, Wanda.”

“I  _ am  _ looking at you. See?” Her eyes widened as she moved her face so close to his, their noses were practically touching. 

“Uh…” Steve cleared his throat. “Do you want water or anything?”

“Hmmm...okay.” She smiled, lightly tapping his cheek before she fell back on the bed again. 

He went up to the kitchen, trying to shake off that weird feeling he had since they got home. Wanda was always like this when she had too much to drink. He had seen it plenty of times when they went out, but he never expected her to be so touchy with him. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

When he returned to Wanda’s room with a cup of water, he was even more surprised to find her with her shirt half off.

Steve quickly turned around, his face burning. “Wanda, what are you doing?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she said impatiently. “I was trying to change and I can’t get it off.”

He heard her struggle and groan for a few more seconds, and then he sighed. 

“Do you need help?”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” she muttered.

Wanda stopped moving, hanging her arms in defeat, as he sat down next to her again. He tugged gently on the fabric, but it wouldn’t budge—probably caught in her hair that was now dangling carelessly from the opening in her shirt. With her arms fighting to get free, Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“Glad this is so amusing to you,” she scowled. “Just pull the damn thing off.”

“Right. Sorry,” he said. Steve pulled harder this time, his gaze wandering briefly to the bare skin on her chest before he caught himself and removed her shirt. With the momentum, Wanda fell on to him, pushing him back on the bed. Her laughter was muffled against his shoulder. Her laughter was always contagious. 

At the same time, the door burst open, revealing Thor standing dumbstruck, toothbrush hanging in mouth before it dropped onto the floor. 

“Thor?” Steve quickly sat up, moving Wanda behind him. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Could ask you the same thing,” he said. “I just came to get shampoo. What’s going on in here?”

“Nothing!”

“Steve was just taking my clothes off. So nice of him to help,” Wanda said, poking her head around Steve. “Hey, do you always come into my room to get shampoo?”

“Uh…well, I…” Thor stammered. “Have fun.”

He left as soon as he came.

Behind Steve, Wanda burst into a fit of laughter. “Did you see his face?”

“It’s not funny,” he said, smiling. 

Suddenly, he felt her chin rest on his shoulder, her hair brushing his arm. “Steve?”

“Yeah?” He turned his head slightly to look at her. Her eyes were wide, but not like before. Now there was a noticeable gleam of guilt—at least beginning to come to her senses.

“Can you stay?”

Steve didn’t give it a second thought when he nodded. Her face immediately lit up and she crawled under the covers. When he laid next to her, on top of the blanket, she adjusted her position so she faced him. 

Wanda rubbed her eye, unknowingly spreading makeup across her face. Even like this, with her hair a mess and black smudges on her cheek, she looked peaceful, happy. 

And maybe right now, he felt it, too.


End file.
